The Legend of Harry Potter: The Lost War
by Omegakishan
Summary: What if the prophecy had never been overheard, and Voldemort never met his downfall at the hands of one year old Harry? My take on the events that would have occurred had Voldemort won the war.


Twenty one years ago the dark wizard who called himself Voldemort began a rise to power. He gathered followers, and began a war against the wizarding world. Many fought against him, and were struck down, or were otherwise murdered in the night.

His followers, the Death Eaters, believed the wars purpose was to eradicate Muggle-kind. Voldemort however had other intentions. The Dark Lord sought power, nothing more, and the Death Eaters were mere pawns in his war. Voldemort's path would have led him to his destruction, as a result of a blood sacrifice, but instead, eleven years ago, the paths diverged.

Eleven years ago a prophecy had been made, and, had it been overheard, the war would have been won by the light. But this prophecy never made its way to Voldemort, no sacrifice was made, no child was marked, and so it happened that ten years ago, Harry Potter never became the Boy-Who-Lived.

Within a year Voldemort's forces overthrew the British Ministry. In another two years, he had expanded control to encompass all of Europe, and soon enough the remaining members of the International Confederation of wizards withdrew their efforts at combating the Dark Lord, in fear that they themselves may be targeted next.

This was when the Age of Darkness began, because Lord Voldemort never intended to destroy Mugglekind, knowing full well he would be losing several thousand of potential servants and slaves in doing so. Blood traitors, Muggle sympathisers, and Muggleborns themselves became lower class citizens, barely better than the muggles themselves, while those that disagreed with the Dark Lord, wishing to destroy Muggles, lost much of their standing, becoming middle class citizens barely better than the blood traitors – Only those few supporters of Voldemort remained at the top.

At first there had been resistance, led by Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, but they were scattered and aimless, stamped out when Voldemort himself dealt with Dumbledore. Rumours spread that he had been killed, while others said Dumbledore became the Dark Lord's prisoner, but either way, he had not been seen since.

Dementors, no longer needing to guard Azkaban, abandoned the place and spread through Voldemort's domain, attacking lone travellers and leaving an atmosphere of hopelessness throughout the land. Death Eaters roamed the streets, tormenting those they came across, and Voldemort declared himself the ruler of what was once Europe.

He secured himself in his immortality, scattering his Horcruxes throughout the land, keeping his handsome appearance through the use of a Philosopher's Stone, taken from Nicholas and Perenel Flamel, leaving them to slowly succumb to old age without it, ensuring they were watched to closely to be able to create another.

The greatest change, however, was the destruction of the statute of secrecy. Muggles, halfbreeds, and non-humans became the lowest class of citizen.

Muggles were forced to wear bracelets that identified them as such, as well as indicating where they lived and what manner of work they did. Muggle children were permitted to receive schooling, as were magical children of the lower classes, and as such, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry continued to serve its purpose, despite the changes in curriculum.

That had been seven years ago. Today, the wizarding and muggle worlds live in fear, as any wrong move could result in death, or the death of loved ones. Now, ten years after that almost fateful Halloween, we return to the story of Harry Potter, a boy who grew up with his loving parents, under the reign of the Dark Lord

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Harry jerked awake suddenly, unsure what had woken him, until his mother knocked on his bedroom door again.

"Harry, get up quickly dear, the inspector's coming round today," she called through the door, before moving down the hall to wake up his sister. Harry sat up in bed, trying to remember the dream he had been having; something about being in a cupboard.

Putting the matter out of his mind, he got out of bed, put on his best clothes, briefly tried flattening his hair, and went downstairs. His sister, Dora, was already there, holding up the latest edition of _Potions Weekly_ up for Uncle Severus to read while they ate breakfast.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Dora Irene Potter's first memory of her godfather was of being woken up in the middle of the night by a loud crack, followed by a commotion in the hall. The then two year old had crept out of the room she shared with her almost four year old brother, and watched through the railing on the staircase as her Mummy and Daddy hurried around the living room with bandages, trying to patch up an unconscious stranger.

She watched in morbid fascination as her Mummy and Daddy had potion after potion down the man's throat. Then, when her Mummy moved the blankets, she had screamed, because the man's arm ended as a bloody stump, cut off at the elbow. Her parents had rushed to her, comforting her, and reassuring her that everything would be fine.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Severus Snape had lain on the sofa, jolted awake by Dora's scream, contemplating everything that had gone wrong in his life, starting with that ill-fated day in fifth year, and culminating in that very night, when it had become apparent to the Dark Lord that Severus Snape was far more loyal to Lily Potter than he was to the Death Eaters.

The Dark Lord, not wanting to lose a talented potions master, had offered Severus a choice. If he were able to remove the Dark Mark from his arm, he was free to go, if he tried and failed, he would be punished severely, and if he did not take the offer, Voldemort would allow him to remain alive. The Dark Lord knew the potions master had tried every means available to remove the mark, had allowed himself to believe that the offer would not be taken; underestimating the bounds of what Severus Snape would do for Lily Potter.

Knowing he had no other way to escape, the potions master had pointed his wand at his arm, for all to see, and shouted a cutting curse, severing his arm at the elbow, and apparated away.

Lily and James had eventually gotten the full story out of him, and it was with bitter triumph that he acknowledged – at least to himself – the grudging respect in his nemesis' eyes. He had since made peace with James Potter; after all, he had appointed Severus godfather to Lily's daughter. The potions master had sworn to himself that he would protect the girl with his life.

In the days that followed, Dora became Severus' self-appointed caretaker, the two year old following him everywhere he went, helping him with any task needing two hands, even assisting him with his potions when he began brewing again. The two had developed an odd sort of synergy, and Dora could more often than not be found at her Godfather's side, lending a hand.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Morning Dora, Morning Uncle Severus," called Harry, as he helped himself to the toast. They echoed a greeting, currently engrossed in an article. Harry glanced at his watch. Uncle Padfoot would be up soon, and his Dad would be back from the office soon as well. He knew Uncle Moony wouldn't be over until after the inspector had come by, as last night had been the full moon, and all werewolves were required by law to report to concentration camps on the day of the full moon, despite Wolfsbane. They weren't called concentration camps officially, but everyone knew that was what 'Separative Facility' equated to.

Harry looked up when a loud thump, followed by a shout, signalled the arrival of his soaking wet godfather, who bounded into the room, in dog form, running from an irritable Lily Potter, who was brandishing her wand at him.

"Don't even think of drying yourself in here," she said to him, "go outside and dry yourself out, now, before you drip all over the carpet!"

The dogfather in question yipped and ran through the open door, shaking himself dry in the back garden, before turning back human and sauntering back into the house, much to the giggles of Harry and Dora, as he was still in his pyjamas, thus looking ridiculous. He sat down next to Harry, saying "Now that I've recovered from my rather rude awakening, how is my favourite godson today?"

Harry grinned back at him, "I'm doing great Uncle Padfoot," he answered, "but it's your fault you got soaked, you know Mum gets anxious whenever the Inspector comes round, you shouldn't have tried to sleep in today."

Sirius' pouted, "But Harry, I was up late last night, you have to let me rest, after all, and I thought you were supposed to take my side?"

Harry laughed, "Sirius, you know I'll only take your side if you were actually right, as it is I agree with Mum," Sirius was about to answer when the door opening heralded the return of James. Instantly, both Harry and Dora rushed to the door, followed closely by the three adults, trailing at their own pace.

"Dad!" Dora squealed, throwing her arms around him briefly before allowing Harry to do the same, then stepped back and let his mother move forward and give him a kiss on the cheek before taking his briefcase and cloak, putting them aside.  
"How was work dear?" she asked, her anxiety apparent.

Both James and Sirius worked in the Ministry of Magic, in their old capacities as Aurors, but the job had become much more trivial, gathering burglars and similar rule breakers, and occasionally collecting bodies left from Death Eater activities, amongst other things, which was part of the reason for the anxiety, they were worried someone they knew had been hurt or killed.

"Mundungus Fletcher was up to his old shenanigans, but otherwise everything was fine," he answered, clapping Sirius on the back and nodding to Severus. "Arthur says hello, and that Ron and Ginny might be coming over after lunch."

Harry nodded, grinning. Arthur Weasley worked in the Ministry of magic as the head of the Department of Muggle and Muggleborn Affairs. His department supervised all muggle and muggleborn related activity.

One would think this would mean he was a particularly unpleasant character, and to the outside observer and members of other departments, he did indeed appear to be unsympathetic, but the reality of the situation was far different from what it seemed.

Arthur Weasley had handpicked the members of his department for their lack of prejudice against muggles, and indeed, to the muggles, and to those who knew him, he was a kind man, lacking in prejudice, and had ensured his department was the same.

His children were raised with the same ideals, and Ron and Ginny, the youngest of the seven were perhaps the most vocal of them, a characteristic they likely gained from being best friends with Harry and Dora.

The family finished breakfast, and settled in the living room, Dora and Severus returning to their potions article, while Harry asked Sirius and his Dad for more stories of the old days, while his Mum went around the house ensuring everything was in its proper place, and everyone was dressed properly for the arrival of The Inspector.

The clock in the hall rung to announce that it was ten o'clock, and the children and adults all lined up in the hall, awaiting The Inspectors knock. There was a loud crack of apparition, followed shortly by a loud knocking at the door.

Lily opened the door, allowing the man inside. Today, the Inspector was a Death Eater Harry recognised as Igor Karkaroff, the former head of Durmstrang, before it became one of the three magical schools Voldemort allowed Europe to have. It was decreed by law that all wizarding children were to learn there, as well as the squibs and the more well off and better connected muggle children, while the remaining muggles were schooled in one of the smaller government run facilities.

The former Head did not extend any form of greeting, he didn't speak at all, he examined the family assembled before him, and stalked off to investigate the house, casting spells of detection to ensure there were no rebels or plans of disruption tucked away. He returned to the hall, speaking for the first time.

"Where is the half-breed wolf, mudblood?" he asked, directing his question at Lily.

"At the Godrics Hollow Seperative Facility," she responded, not looking up at Karkaroff, keeping her hand on her husbands to stop him from going for his wand at the word mudblood.

Karkaroff nodded. "Then everything is in order," he walked towards the door, and paused in the doorway, turning around and saying "The Dark Lord appreciates your cooperation," before apparating away in a swirl of robes.

A second crack sounded through the hall, and the various members tensed at the sound of someone else arriving, but the door swung open to reveal, not another death eater, but a worn out Remus Lupin.

There was a moment of silence, before greetings were called and the family began to disperse, Lily dragging Remus to the kitchen so she could force some food into him.

All in all it was another ordinary morning in the Potter household.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A few hours later found Harry sitting in the park with his best friend Ron swapping stories about the most recent bout of pranks they had been witness to. Ron had been laughing at Harry's retelling of a prank his father had played on Sirius, when they heard a scream, followed by mocking laughter.

Both boys were instantly at their feet, turning to see what was going on. They saw a bushy haired girl – a muggle, according to the band around her arm – being tormented by what were definitely Death Eaters.

Ron was the first to react, shouting "Oy! Leave her alone!"

The Death eaters paused and turned to the two boys who had interrupted them, before casting spells at them. The boys dodged, Harry picking up a stone and throwing it at them.

His aim was true, and it hit one of the men in the forehead, drawing blood. Both of the Death Eaters were now distracted by Harry, and had started casting spells at him, moving closer as they did, allowing Ron to circle around behind them and get the girl to safety.

Harry had grinned when he saw that the girl had made it to safety, but his moment of triumph ended as he was hit by a spell, and fell to the ground, stunned.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Harry awoke in a brightly lit room, bound to a wooden chair. Groggily he took in his surroundings. It looked like he was in a room at the ministry, based on the times he had been there with his Dad. Surrounding him were several Death Eaters, ensuring he could not escape.

The Death Eaters stood to attention as the doors open and in walked in a man Harry had only seen pictures of. Before him stood Voldemort.

Voldemort regarded Harry with a mocking smirk. "So this is the boy that thought to injure one of my Death Eaters?" he said, "I had expected perhaps something more, someone older."

He walked towards Harry, "Do you know, boy, that though my Death Eater is fully healed, he still demands you be punished? I was surprised that he would be so angered by such a trivial matter, so I decided to see for myself what would have him so agitated. I must admit I am… disappointed"

He bent so Harry found himself staring into Voldemort's blood red eyes. "Harry Potter, do you know I dislike being disappointed," Harry shuddered, but still didn't speak, too scared to do so.

Voldemort slowly drew his wand and pointed it at Harry's forehead. "I could kill you, Harry Potter, for disappointing me, but I will not."

He lowered his wand "You will live, this time, but you will not leave unscathed – there is still the matter of the wound you inflicted on my Death Eater."

Voldemort raised his wand to Harry's head once more. "As they say, an eye for an eye, a wound for a wound,"

Then Harry screamed in pain as the Dark Lord began magically cutting his forehead, carving a mark into his skull.

Voldemort ended the spell and stood, smirking down at Harry. "By this mark I declare you one of the few to disappoint me and live – Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."


End file.
